Crystal Tales
by Edweis
Summary: Post-movie, collection of OS about Jack Frost. It wouldn't be easy, and he wasn't sure everything would be fine in the end, but they had eternity to work on it.
1. Once Upon a Time

**Hello everyone !**

 **Like you may have noticed, this fic is gonna be collection of Oneshots about Jack and his time with the Guardians (mostly). I know it has be done countless times before and I read many of them, but I try my best at not using ideas already done and if I do then I chose a different take.**

 **I'm not a native English speaker, I tried to use the correct idioms and grammar but if there're still errors, I'm all ears.**

 **I have already written a dozen or so OS, so for now except a weekly publication. Each chapter will be between 100 and 3000 words.**

 **Disclaimer : Of course, I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

 _ **Once Upon a Time**_

 _18th November 1697_

A scream.

He counted the remaining leaves on the tree in front of the house. _One, two, three._

Anything to keep his mind focused on something else.

He was only at five when another cry ripped his soul.

 _Six, seven, eight, nine..._

He heard a sob, then a frantic shout, and he must have done everything in his power to not rush into the log cabin behind him.

He started counting again, closing his eyes now and then in a vain attempt to not dwell too much on the bloody screams.

When he reached ninety-four, only silence welcomed him.

Then a sob, followed by many others.

The next thing he knew, someone opened the door and he was dragged inside the main room.

He froze for a second, not knowing what to do, but someone pushed him firmly towards the bed in the back.

"Bill..."

Her voice was extremely weak and he was afraid for a moment it would be the last time he heard it, but then she smiled at him, a smile so bright he swore his stomach flipped. He kneeled down besides the bed, took her hand inside his palm and looked at the bundle in her arms.

"Congratulations, it's a boy !"

He was overjoyed. After the first two desastrous pregnancies, when the girl had died within her first year and the second baby hadn't made it till the term, he thought he would never know the joy of having a child again. But here he was, a small boy, his skin a dark pink, eyes closed and sleeping deeply into the arms of his dear wife.

"Take him."

He was unsure for a moment, afraid he was going to drop him, but she gave him a warm smile. Slowly, he took him from her arms and put him into his. Fortunately, the boy didn't budge.

He was silent for a moment watching fondly at the baby, their child, rocking him gently to not disrupt his sleep. Then, he whispered :

"Welcome, Jackson William Overland."

* * *

 _5th March 1703_

To say Jack was angry was an understatement.

The old lady told him to wait outside with his father. She needed space to help his mother, but Jack didn't want to leave. His mother was suffering, the baby wanted to get out but it was hurting her.

"Pa, can we play ?" He asked. He was bored, he was angry and mostly, he was worried.

"Not now, Jackson."

Some months ago, when his parents had told him he was going to be a big brother, he had been overjoyed. He could already picture himself playing with the baby, teaching him how to annoy the elders and how to throw snowballs at the Camperbell brothers.

But right now, when everyone was fussing over his mother and totally overlooking him, he didn't want it anymore.

He pouted.

"When will it be out ?"

William Overland sighed.

"I don't know Jack."

Jack walked away a little and kicked a pebble. When his mother had gone into the house this morning and had complained about her wet clothes had been when everything started to get weird. The next thing he knew, his father told him to run to the old lady who lived near the forest as fast as possible. When he came home, he didn't even have time to see how his mother was doing and as he was shoved outside, his father in tow.

He heard a scream and raised his head. His father was pacing in front of the cabin, throwing some looks at the door.

Other cries pierced the silence.

"Pa, is Ma gonna be alright ?"

His father put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a little.

"Don't worry."

They waited at least for an hour before the old lady allowed them to enter.

Jack rushed besides his mother who was carrying something red in her arms.

"Jackson, this is your little sister."

"No ! Not a girl !"

His father chuckled behind him.

"Yes, a girl Jack, and she'll need a good big brother to protect her." His mother told him gently.

He looked at his father who was sending them a small smile, then at the bundle in his mother arms. The baby was fat, and had only a small brownish mop of hair on top of a very red face. She was sleeping at the moment, but Jack was sure that once awake she would be crying all the time for nothing.

She was ugly.

But he already loved her.

* * *

 _14th September 1706_

Jack took a look outside. His nose stucked on the window, he squinted to see something. But it was pitch black and he couldn't make out anything.

"Jackson, come on, we're eating."

"But Pa isn't home yet !" He shouted

His mother sighed and came behind him.

"Jack, please. Your father will come home soon. So now, come eating before I put your sister to bed."

He glanced at Grace. The little girl was eating her soup with great enthusiasm, shoving the big spoon into her little mouth.

Jack gave a last peck outside before following his mother. It was better to not dwell too much on it.

* * *

 _6th November 1707_

"Come on Gracie, it's not half bad. It's even yummy !"

"No ! It's not yummy at all ! I don't want it !"

Jack sighed for what felt like the million time today. Four-years-old Grace didn't want to eat her supper, no matter how many times he tried to get her to do it. Where were their parents when he needed them the most ?

Jack looked at their plates. Well, if he was being honest, it didn't seemed appealing, and it wasn't really tasty either, but it was better than nothing. They should feel lucky thay had something to eat, this year had been hard for everyone, many sheep had died of an illness and crops weren't good. Nowadays they could only have one meal a day, Grace _needed_ to eat.

It was when he pushed one of the vegetables on his plate that he was struck with an idea.

"Gracie, look at that !" He pushed again two or three times before pointing at his plate. With only carrots and potatoes he successfully made a face, but it was frowning. "You see ? He's sad. Because you don't want to eat him." Grace was still pouting, but Jack could already see she was interested. "You don't want him to be sad, right ?" She shaked her head. "So, eat, and he'll be happy." To prove his point, he took one of the carrot and gave it to her. He then reorganized the plate to form a smile. "See, he's already better !"

Grace giggled and took her fork happily. Jack smiled.

* * *

 _23th October 1709_

" _It was dark, it was cold and he was scared. The little reindeer was lost, he didn't know where his family was..."_ Jack dropped his voice, almost whispering the last words. The gathered children were silent, focusing only on the oldest of them.

" _He was walking in the forest, his hooves making the only noise. He was alone, he never saw any animal, never hear any owl. But then... he felt something... something watching him !"_

He held a smirk when he saw Mary and Johannes holding onto each other, their wide eyes betraying how afraid they truly were.

" _He looked around, but nothing was there, so he started to walk again... but then... he felt something touching him ! He turned around to flee, but the thing didn't want to leave, obviously. Shadows started to wrap themselves on his feet, making it impossible to move. Then... a figure took shape before him. A tall, thin and dark figure. It was... the Boogeyman !"_

Grace screamed and hid behind the siblings who were shaking like a leaf. Jack couldn't keep it any longer and laughed out loud. Scaring them was so easy.

"Jack, it's not funny !" Mary whined.

"You're just a coward." He sticked his tongue out.

He carried on with his tale for a while, holding a smirk when the kids shuddered now and then. He had to stop however when Mr. Thompson went to get them. Johannes waved back at him, but Mary was still pouting. Well, it didn't matter, she coudn't hold grudge even if her life depended on it.

He cleared the fireplace quickly. It was pretty late and tomorrow he had to get up early before joining his father in the fields.

His sister was silent, she was sitting by the dead fire and looking blankly at his back.

"Jackson ?"

Jack turned around, confused by the use of his full name.

"A problem Grace ?"

"The Boogeyman, does he really exist ?"

Even if she tried to not show it, Jack could tell she was slightly afraid. He smiled gently, lowered a little and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes he does, but it doesn't mean you have to be afraid of him."

"But, you said..."

"It was a story Gracie, it doesn't mean anything." He sighed.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. The words may have reassured her a little, but she was still worried.

"But... if he got to me..."

"Don't worry crybaby, I'll kick his butt like I did with the Campbell brothers last week."

"Promise ?"

"Promise." She laughed a little and Jack's smile only got wider.

He hated to see her afraid.

* * *

 _9th April 1710_

It was late afternoon when they went to the village. Their mother sent them to fetch a special fabric from the merchant who came from the city. From what he heard, she needed it to sew a dress ordered by a well-off customer. He didn't know who this person was, and how she knew his mother, but if she could give them some money he was really grateful.

They had passed the last house and were on their way to their cabin when they heard someone accost them.

"Isn't that the Overlands ? Are you begging for food again ?"

Jack gritted his teeth and took Grace's hand into his.

"Come on Grace, Ma's waiting for us." He muttered while pulling her arm

"Well, aren't you answering ? You know it's a sort of confession, right ?"

"Don't listen to this idiot » She was following him silently, not daring to glance behind her. Unfortunately for them, the boy didn't like to be ignored and chased after them.

"Hey, Overland, are you deaf or something ? I'm talking to you !" He caught up and was now standing before them.

Jack sighed. Why no one could ever leave them alone ?

"What do you want Joseph ?"

The boy eyed the material Jack was carrying carefully.

"Silk ?! Aren't you meant to be poor ? How can you afford that ?" Jack bit his lip. Honestly, he didn't know if he was more angry or embarassed.

"Get off, Campbell."

"Didn't your father said you lost a third of your sheeps this year ? You should never have been able to buy that !"

"Will you just shut up your mouth ?" He gritted his teeths hard.

"Oh but let me guess, your mother must have done something, right ? Hope your father doesn't know, or he must be _so_ ashamed."

Screw embrassement, Jack was absolutely _furious_ now.

He threw the fabric into Grace's arms, leaped forward and punched the other boy right in the jaw. Jospeh may be a year older and brawnier than him , but what Jack didn't have in power he compensated in speed and agility. Hence he didn't have a problem to avoid the counter-attack.

He thought he heard Grace scream behind him, but he didn't care. This jerk dared to insult his mother, he should pay.

He pushed him on the floor and got in position to prevent him from getting up. _One, two, three._

"Jack stop, stop ! Please, let him go !"

He punched him at least five times before Joseph recovered and got him off of him. He was now below, but not for long. With a kick from the leg, he made him tumble over him.

Grace grasped his hand. "Come on Jack, stop ! Please brother, stop !" She was totally crying now.

For a second, Jack was going to push her on the side, but when he realized he was considering using violence against _his sister_ , he snapped off it.

He took a step back. Joseph took the opportunity to get up. When he crossed his eyes, Jack saw he was utterly afraid.

"You, you're totally mad !" He then ran away to the other houses. Jack knew he wouldn't be able to get away from it, but he didn't care.

He turned to Grace. She was watching him with big brown eyes. But what really disturbed him was the fear he was seeing in them. She was _afraid_ of _him_.

He crouched down and extended his hand, but she took a step back. It hurt him more than any blow ever could.

"Come on Grace, we'll be late. We don't want Mother to get mad, right ?" She hesistated, but nodded and took his hand slowly, clutching the silk into the other. Fortunately it wasn't ruined, but it was crinkled, they were certainly getting scolded for it.

They said nothing for a while, just walking alongside the path leading to their cabin. But when the small wooden house came into view, Grace stopped.

"I don't like it when you're angry. You're not the same." She was talking so low he almost didn't heard it.

But he did.

"Please, don't do that again."

Jack looked at her shivering form, and realized that the next time, he was going to lose something way more important than his honnor if he didn't control himself.

"I promise you, sister."

* * *

 _1st August 1710_

Grace assessed the new shepherd's crook with great interest.

"Is it yours ?"

"Yes !" Jack claimed, chest puffed with pride.

" _You_ made it ?"

"Yes ! From the best willow tree in the forest !"

She eyed him suspiciously.

"All alone ?"

"Of course !" He shouted out with vigor, but the chuckle behind him was saying something else.

Their father put a hand on Jack's shoulder and look at his daughter with fondness in his eyes.

"He didn't make it all by himself, but most parts were his. And I must say, it's a pretty good job." Jack smiled at his father's praise. It was even better than finally seeing his finished staff.

Grace gave up all skepticism and was now holding it like it was a precious object. She then looked up at her big brother with admiration.

"Can you make me one ?"

Jack laughed. She was really predictable sometimes.

"Maybe one day, sister."

* * *

 _17th June 1711_

"Jack ! Jack ! Can we play tomorrow ? Please, please pretty please !" Grace was boucing with excitement, which only accentuated Jack's headache.

"We can't Gracie, I have to go with Pa in the fields." He sighed.

"Again ! But you already went today ! And yesterday ! And even the day before yesterday !" She whined. "We can't play anymore ! You're never here !" It was true, since Spring he was spending more and more time with his father helping with the sheeps. Sometimes they didn't come home for a few days, and when they did he was always too tired to play with his sister.

"You're not alone, you have the others."

"But it isn't the same ! They're not you, they don't like to play like you do !" She paused. "And you, you're all so serious now !" She was on the verge of crying now.

Jack frozed and looked at her with his mouth open.

 _"Me_ , serious ! You're jocking, right ?"

"No ! When you go home you're always sleeping and talking about adult stuff with Pa. You're not even funny anymore !"

Jack didn't know what to do.

He was really tired and had one hell of a headache. When they went down from the fields, he had meant to eat, go straight to bed and sleep for hours before being up tomorrow at five o'clock.

But now, he had to prevent a crisis.

He passed a hand through his hair and looked over his sister. She was fuming, but Jack could see she was mostly sad.

Well, that settled it.

"Listen crybaby, we're gonna eat whatever Ma has done, and then we could play for an hour or two, okay ?"

She nodded and let a grin eat her face, too excited to even note the use of her hated nickname.

Jack sighed. He was going to be really tired tomorrow, and his father certainly won't prevent himself from scolding him, but it was worth it.

* * *

 _20th December 1711_

Winter came late this year. Fields had started to be covered in snow the week before and temperatures were still high for the season. However it didn't prevent Jack from shivering.

"Jack, what are you doing ?" Grace asked when she left the cabin to see her older brother sat on a stump.

"I'm cleaning the skates." He answered while rubbing the blades.

Last year, a Swedish migrant showed the village ice skating. The kids all loved it, and they found a new utility to the pound by their cabin. In February, their father gave them skates he bought in exchange of some sheeps. Since then, Jack had been cherishing them like his own kids.

"Really ? Can we go ice skating today ?" She asked with excitement.

"I don't know if it's frozen enough, Grace." Jack bit his lip and glanced at the pound. It was covered in ice, but adults always told them it didn't mean anything.

"But Johannes went yesterday, he said it was safe ! Come on, it's going to be fun !" She whined.

Jack sighed but smiled nonetheless. If he didn't agree with her, she would be pestering him all day, and Jack wasn't sure he could survive. And if he was being honest, he had been dying to skate since March.

"Go tell Mother, and we're going to see if it's safe, okay ?"

After all, it wouldn't hurt to try, right ?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading !**

 **I obviously decided to start with Jack's past life to put the fundation for the rest of the stories. I use the 14 years old version because for me it makes more sense.**


	2. To Make Amends - Jack & Bunny

_**Hello everybody ! Thank you so much for all the favorites and the reviews ! I already thanked some of you personally, but for the others, there you have it.**_

 _ **Okay so now that the chapter of Jack's past life is out of the way, we can start on the current timeline that I'll try to follow. Just so you know, I chose to have the ROTG movie taking place on Easter 2012. However, one or two chapters will be before then.**_

 **Timeline : May 2012**  
 **Characters : Bunny and Jack**  
 **Words count : 671**

* * *

Bunny hadn't been this reluctant to have a conversation since a long time. He knew it had to be done however, even if it meant to bury his pride for a while.

" _You had to apologize, Bunny"_ Tooth had said. " _You hurt him, you know ?"_

Of course he knew. Jack had angered him so much at that time, he had made a point to push the wrong buttons. And if he were honest, seeing the pain in Jack's had left him with a great sense of accomplishment.

In retrospect, he may have been too far, but he didn't like to dwell on it.

Bunny caught North's look from the corner of his eyes and sighed.

Since Easter, they thought it would be better to meet regularly until belief was completely restored, to review the situation in short. It would take time, maybe years, but they wouldn't give up.

"Frost, can I talk to ya for a moment ?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised. He shot an unsure look at Sandy but his friend smiled encouragingly.

Bunny didn't wait for an answer and led him to a private room, knowing the others wouldn't bother them. His comrade followed him, albeit hesitantly.

When Jack finally closed the door, they were buried in silence.

They were just facing each other, never meeting the other's gaze.

"So ? What do you want ?" Jack asked casually while waving his staff and freezing the windows.

He didn't know how to start. He had rehearsed his speech more times than he could count and tried many different ways to approach the subject, but now that he had to deliver it he couldn't.

He opened his mouth two or three times, but no sound came.

"I'm sorry." He finally said after a while.

It was lame, he knew it but right now that was the first thing he could come up to.

Jack sighed, already knowing where it was going.

"Bunny, we already talked about it, it's fine."

"I'm not only talkin' about Easter." He said quickly before he disheartened.

Jack looked up and frowned, clearly perplexed.

"Then what ?"

Bunny pursed his lips and took a deep breath. He really hated to do it.

"Okay, first, I'm really sorry about what happened last month. I shouldn't have reacted that way and judged ya like I did."

"Bunny, you already-"

"I know." He replied firmly. "I wasn't finished. I'm also sorry for what I said the first time ya came here." There, he had said it.

"That ? Don't worry kangaroo, it was nothing !" Jack said with a smirk, clearly expecting bunny to jump at the nickname.

But Bunny wasn't a fool. Maybe because he was expecting it, but he didn't miss the way Jack instantly tensed up and took a step back.

"Don't lie." He retorted strongly by planting his gaze into Jack's.

But Jack averted his eyes and shifted from one foot to another.

"What do you want me to say ? You're sorry, I get it, it's fine. Let's forget it."

No, it was _not_ fine. But by the way Jack kept glancing at the window, he knew the conversion was over. For now at least.

Bunny sighed and opened the door. Jack seemed to want to flee right away but stopped before he could disappear into the workshop.

"Listen Bunny. I know you're trying to be better, and believe me I _really_ appreciate it, but let's not force it too much okay ? It's already fine as it is." And then he left.

Bunny didn't follow him. He didn't know if he should feel disappointed or relieved.

There were still many issues that needed to be addressed, his three hundred years in solitude, their vicious quarrels and did he _even_ need to mention Easter '68 ?

But it was a start, not a perfect one, but a start nonetheless. It wouldn't be easy, and Bunny wasn't sure everything would be fine in the end, but it didn't really matter.

After all, they had eternity to work on it.

* * *

 ** _I_ _'m not enterily sastisfied with it, but it's one of those chapters that has to be done, you know ? I needed it to develop their growing relationship._**


	3. Son of the Moon and the Earth

_**sparklehannah : Thank you very much for your review ! Bunny and Jack's frienship is something that shouldn't be forced and can only go slowly, so it will kinda be reccurent theme in the OS.**_

 _ **Hello everyone ! First, thank you for all the people who followed or favorited the story. Today there will be two drabbles are there are just a few hundred words.**_

 **Timeline : 21th December 1712**

* * *

The boy was born, small and fragile.

Little miracle for his parents, he was welcomed with little money but much love.

Sleepy but fascinated, the Moon would remember how he would look up each night at the sky, eyes lost into the stars.

One day, he received a sibling, and from then on, days were filled with laughters and smiles.

He grew older and older each day, but his core never changed.

* * *

When death took the young, the Moon retrieved him. He nearly lost his powers that night, but he knew the boy would one day save them all.

* * *

The Earth, Mother of all wonders and disasters, watched as this new spirit rose, heart so gold and soul so pure.

Without a host for centuries, the powers of the cold season bound themselves to the youth.

Her new Herald he will be.

* * *

On the first Winter night, the farmer boy woke up, unaware of his destiny.

* * *

 _ **My first attempt to do something more or less poetic... meh. It actually touches a little upon my headcanon that Jack's power are linked to Mother Nature. You'll see more about this in the future.**_


	4. Terminus - Jack

_**As promised, here goes the second chapter of the day**_

 **Timeline : April 2012**

 **Character : Jack **

* * *

It was pretty late when he arrived in Burgess than night, but he still kept a watchful eye. He didn't want to be bothered by mortals, even if he was invisible to most of them.

Alone in the town's old cemetery, he scanned the abandoned graves. Most of the writing were faded and plants had grown all over the stones, but it wouldn't prevent him from finding what he wanted.

He looked carefully, but it was half an hour later until he stumbled across a peculiar grave. He couldn't see the dates, but if he squinted enough he could distinguish the name.

He knew there was no body underground, but it was still strange to see his own tomb.

It turned away, that wasn't why he was here for.

He tried to find his parents' last residence, they should have been close to him, but it was pointless. Time had made his job.

After a few minutes however, something caught his eyes.

 _Johannes Elias Hawthorne_

 _1702 - 1759_

 _Grace Elizabeth Hawthorne, née Overland_

 _1705 - 1763_

Jack felt like crying.

It was his sister, his little sister who got married and certainly had children.

The fear he felt since he discovered his memories finally disappear. He still didn't know what happened in her life, but Johannes had been a good boy and he knew he would have taken great care of his sister. And if their bigger grave was saying anything, money seemed to not have been a problem for them.

Jack smiled in relief.

She _lived_.


	5. Committee of Weirdos - Jack & Seasonals

**_sparklehannah : Thank you once again for taking your time to review 3 I didn't want to really talk about her possible children many people have already done it before._**

 _ **Hi ! This one is a little early because tomorrow I won't be able to post it. This OS is a quite special because it's linked to a headcanon of mine I have about the composition of ROTG's universed especially the nature of each spirit. I'll explain in more details what I mean in the end notes.**_

 _ **This OS contains OCs, but don't worry, besides this chapter they won't appear regularly. They're just side characters.**_

 **Timeline : Spring 2013  
** **Characters : Jack, Mother Nature and OCs  
Words : 1571**

* * *

When March came to an end, Jack wasn't thrilled to say the least.

Yes, he would actually take some well-earned rest, but Spring meant he had to wait two months before he could make snow days in the southern hemisphere, play with the kids and freeze pipes to annoy the adults. Spring meant he couldn't see Jamie and the others until November and had to spend months wondering if they would still believe in him then.

But worst of all, Spring meant he had to attend the most boring, and at the same time angering, reunion in all history : the Seasonal Council.

* * *

When Jack arrived at Mother Nature's place, he couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive.

First of all, no one was there, and in three hundred years, Jack was never the first to came.

He didn't have to wait long however, as the Seasonal he wanted to see the least decided to make an appearance.

"If someone had told me that one day you would be here before me, I would have eaten their brains."

"Hello to you too, Aoife." He replied by rolling his eyes

"It's Autumn for you Winter, we're still not on first name basis." She flew over his head for a second before sitting around the circular table, in her dedicated throne. Next to him, unfortunately. "What has gotten into you by the way ? You're usually too busy freezing electric lines to grant us the presence of your pale ass."

He sighed at the last part and laid back comfortably in his chair. "Nah, I'd rather freeze their cars. You would be surprised by the solutions they come up with."

Instead of answering some nasty words, she squinted hard at him.

"What ?" He scowled.

"You're strange. Stranger than usual, I mean."

Jack raised an eyebrow, not really understanding what she meant by that. If people wanted his opinion, _she_ was the stranger one.

"You seem pretty confident… does it have to do something with the rumors flying around ?"

He frowned.

"What rumors ?"

"That you're in league with the Guardians now."

At that, he froze. He didn't meet one of them this year, so they couldn't get it out of him directly, but Jack would have been stupid to think they didn't at least hear about it.

"And what of it ?" He asked a little too aggressive.

"So it's true…" she purred, "Kinda ironic when you think about it, a child protecting children." She mused teasingly.

"That's rich coming from you !" he retorted without thinking, "You're as short as them. And I'm not a child."

If he were totally honest, the angry look she sent him was a little intimidating.

With her one hundred and nineteen centimeters, she was even smaller than a seven years old girl. But no one should ever underestimate the fairy, as Aoife was one of the fiercest warrior in the spirit world. Some even said the blood of her enemies tainted her hair red.

Jack didn't know if the legend was true, but he wasn't too eager to find out.

"Yes you are," she snorted, "But well, if you find it funny protecting human brats, do it by all means, I couldn't care less."

Jack rolled his eyes. Of course she didn't care, she cared for nothing but herself.

Before he could formulate an appropriate answer, the doors burst open, letting Cyrus, the Spirit of Summer, stroll inside.

"You !" At once, Aoife furiously stretched her wings and launched at him. "What are you still doing in Australia's sectors 70 to 78 ! You should have left days ago !" She had drawn her sword and was pointing at Cyrus' neck.

"Your indignation wound me." He put a hand on his chest and shook his head, letting his dark curly hair drop into his face. "I let you start weeks early in South Korea last time, call it retribution."

"It was planned ! And you know that !"

Cyrus only smirked and then put his golden piercing gaze on him.

"Hey Frosty ! I heard you had a nice encounter with Cupid last month, how did it go ?"

He flashed a wide grin, showing his new golden teeth.

Jack scowled.

"Peachy."

"Why do you look so sour ? He's a nice fellow you know." He put his hands behind his head before Jack could catch a good glimpse at the countless bracelets adorning his tanned wrists.

"I thought you didn't like him after last time… Didn't you fight in Sahara ?" He asked suspiciously.

"The fool thought he was better than His Majesty. But it's all forgiven now, His Majesty is lenient with those beneath him."

"Yeah, _His Majesty_ , right." Aoife snorted his disdainfully. Sometimes, Cyrus would talk about himself with the third person. It was annoying and confusing, but no matter what they said, he didn't care. Aoife was the most aggressive about it, Jack didn't why, but she seemed to hate everything to do with royalty.

"So, did you asked him yet ?" Jack had no idea what he was talking about, but by the smug look on Aoife's face she wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"You owe me an early week in Brazil ! I told you he would go with the big guys." Jack eyed them with a bewildered look.

"Wait ! Wait, you… you _bet_ on me ? _Again_ ? You promised you'd stop !"

"I said I'd _try_. I did. Now Cyrus, I expect you to respect your engagement."

"Don't order me, Autumn," he warned before looking at Jack, "Does this mean that people believe in you, now ?"

Jack turned his head to hide his embarrassment.

"A few of them, yes."

Cyrus nodded absentmindedly. "Don't understand why you always made a big deal out of it. It's just mortals, who cares if they see you ?" Jack gritted his teeth in anger. They would never understand, not only did they already had many contacts in the spirit world, they were pure Mother Nature's spirits, they didn't have the same attraction to humans and need to be seeing by them. Even if some of them believed in them.

They would never understand the pain of being walked trough, of seeing people play in the snow he made without being noticed or of other Moon spirits rubbing this fact in their face.

They may seem similar, but in truth they couldn't be anymore different.

"You're all here and the Palace is still standing ? I'm impressed."

All at once, the three of them turned to the entrance where the woman was standing.

Aoife snorted. "You finally granted us of your sumptuous presence ?"

The Spirit of Spring sent her a pointed glare but didn't say anything else. She didn't need to.

Kore always had this strange air around her, like she was somewhat untouchable. Maybe it had to do something with the knee-length unruly blond hair graced with flowers or the vivid green eyes framed by big eyelashes, but everyone could say she was something else.

"So, what were you doing ?"

"Don't start with me now, Aoife" She stated in a harsh tone.

It may have not seemed like it at first, but the most fascinating feature was her voice. Used to control the plants, we could hear the birds singing, the water rushing through the streams and all the other noises that made spring a season so beautiful.

The atrocious screeching sounds she made when she was angry, however, made him wish he was deaf.

Gracefully, she sat next to Cyrus, leaving a spot between her and Jack.

"So, how did your little competition go ?" She asked nonchalantly to Cyrus.

"Tied. We've knocked each other down three times."

"You're stupid. And the sand sprites are even more idiotic than you if they agreed with your stupid idea."

"Don't let them hear that, Aoife," Kore reprimanded with a frown, "They'll get angry."

"Please Kore, you're offensive. Do you really think I care about morons who make tornado wars with this guy here ?"

Kore pursed her lips and Jack laid back in his chair, if the two decided to start a fight, he didn't want to be in the middle of it, thank you very much.

"You're all as lively as always, I see."

Everyone kept quiet. They all looked towards the large door where the new guest was standing, watching them impassively.

No matter how many times he saw her, her appearance never ceased to amaze him. She didn't seem to wear any clothes at all, her whole body was covered in living plants, moving alongside her arms and legs. Her olive skin brought out her vivid blue eyes, and at the top of her head, her long dark hair got lost in countless of branches and leaves. She was tall, taller than them all, and her mere presence intimidated the four of them.

Kore was the first to bend her head.

"Mother Nature."

The other three didn't wait for a reply before greeting her.

She only nodded in answer, before taking place next to him, where a majestic chair was waiting for her.

The four of them glanced at each other, with warning in their eyes. No one would make an offensive comment if they could prevent it. Not when Mother Nature was there. They wouldn't dare.

" _The Council may begin._ "

* * *

 ** _Okay, now's time for some explanations. For me, there're two types of spirits : the Moon spirits and the Nature spirits. The Moon spirits are chosen by MiM, and are linked to popular beliefs (like the Guardians, Big Foot, the Leprechaun etc.) Due to this, they feel a strong sense of attraction towards humans and kinda need to be seen by them. They keep their power as long as someone believes in them._**

 ** _The Nature spirits however, are not necessarily immortals. They can be mystical creatures that have a strong link to nature (mermaids for example). All these spirits are vastly different and don't have the same operating, some of them may be seen by humans, others not._**

 ** _Jack is a hybrid. He was chosen by MiM but Mother Nature gave him his powers. He feels the attraction to humans and the need to be seen, but he won't lose his powers if no one believes._**

 ** _That's just my thoughts. I don't ask you to agree, you may have a totally different headcanon, but in this fic that's what I'll use._**

 **I hope you liked it, I had some difficulty too create good OCs and show their relationships. Like I said, they won't be regular, but I may still develop their background and how they became the season spirits somewhere in the future.**


	6. Zombie - Jack, North & Aoife

_**AyameKitsune : Thank you for your support ! I hope you'll like the others OS as well !**_

 _ **sparklehannah : Ouf ! You don't know how much I'm relieved ! I usually don't have difficulties creating good OCs and developping their relationship, but this time it was a little different because I didn't want them to be friends or foe, just people who had known each other for a long time and work more or less together, but with still some complicity. And as for Mother Nature... I had to at least re-write it three or four times before I found a version that pleased me x) Moon and Nature spirits is just my mind trying to find logic in a fictional universe which lacks a little of it. And than you for your review of course !**_

 **Timeline** **: 2012/2013**  
 **Characters : Jack, North and Aoife**  
 **Words : 1165**

* * *

In three hundred years, North had never met Jack Frost. He had heard about him of course, he had tried to enter his workshop countless times after all, but he could only caught glimpses of him before the yetis threw him out in the snow.

He wondered then, what face was hiding under the hood. He knew about the rumors, dark words whispered whenever his name was mentioned. " _If you look into his eyes, you die," "his breath can freeze a whole country," "his claws can even pierce hard rock skin," "his face is the one of Death._ "

While frightening, the firsts ones were pretty ridiculous, Jack Frost had encountered many spirits, and as far as North knew, he hadn't hurt anyone, much less killed them.

The last one however, always intrigued him. What was so disturbing about Frost's appearance that gave him this rumor ?

For a while, he put this thought on the count of weak-minded spirits that were afraid of all little things, and even when he actually met him for the first time, he didn't see anything that should have deserved such a dark reputation.

It was only when he came face to face with him, separated from all the other Guardians, that North understood something was off.

Jack Frost was distinctly from the human race, but his skin was paler than anyone's else. Even his lips were faded. He was astonishingly still too, never blinking, neither sniffing, only moving when the conversation made him uncomfortable.

But worst of all, there was something uneasy about his aura, not like a human, but not like any other being either.

North knew Jack wasn't a bad person, Manny wouldn't have chosen him otherwise and he didn't sense any malevolent vibe since they brought him here, but there was still something strange about him.

He didn't know what it was, and maybe he would never know, but it wouldn't prevent him from keeping an eye on him.

* * *

 _Jack's POV_

 _One_ ,

He squeezed his grip harder

 _Two,_

He took a deep breath, even if he didn't need air.

 _Three,_

With a newfound determination, he finally pierced his skin.

It hurt more than he thought it would, but he didn't stop nonetheless. With a morbid fascination, he watched the dagger sink into his arm. When he deemed it was enough, he pulled it out.

Nothing came.

Disappointed, Jack dug the dagger again in the open wound. He hissed in pain, but he still made a point to extend the gash.

He removed it, and this time he could finally see something. There was blood indeed, but it was purple and completely frozen. At first, he thought it was moving slowly, but when he looked harder he could see it was absolutely motionless.

Jack frowned. It wasn't what he was hoping for, but it was still better than the other option. At least his body was still somewhat human.

It didn't comfort him, still.

After throwing the dagger aside, he crawled to the edge of the lake.

It was the full moon, his reflection was perfectly clear. He gazed at it for a long time.

Maybe it was because of the light, but this night his white skin particularly stood out and emphasized his veins. He had always thought it had something to do with his link to Winter, but now, thanks to the recent events, he could tell it wasn't the reason.

He was only a corpse, after all.

* * *

Jack didn't know what crossed his mind, Aoife wasn't his friend, she was the Seasonal who liked him the least and wasn't the best when it came to emotional support. But he couldn't keep it any longer.

"How did you become a spirit ?" He asked bluntly one day when she fetched him to settle a temperature problem.

She raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed by his question.

"Well, duh, I was _born_ a spirit." She said in a toneless voice.

Jack bit his lips in embarrassment. Of course it was a stupid question, Aoife was a fairy.

"Yes bu-but," he stammered, "You're the only one who's immortal, the others die after a few centuries, right ? So, how did you became the Spirit of Fall ?"

"Mother Nature chose me," she shrugged, "One day she came to me, and after a little… discussion, I was the new Autumn's shepherd."

He wasn't fooled, he knew there was more to that story, but if she didn't want to share, then he had to respect it.

Her explanation however, did nothing to appease him.

"But you were alive ?" He asked unsure.

"Of course, I was, why wouldn't I ?"

The supposition he was so afraid of finally came true. He didn't know what happened to the other Seasonals, but by Aoife's reaction he could say there were still alive when Mother Nature chose them.

He didn't really know how to feel. It wasn't bad per se, there was worse situation, but it still bugged him a little. Maybe because it left him like the odd one again.

Aoife looked at his gloom face for a long time, but Jack didn't met her gaze.

"Seriously, why would you ask me that ?"

Eyes fixed on his feet, he didn't answer.

"Unless, you _weren't_." She was staring at him, he could feel it.

He knew his heart should be racing, should be banging in his chest. But no matter how hard he tried to concentrate, he couldn't feel anything.

He didn't know what she was thinking right now. He didn't even think he _wanted_ to know.

"I'm the only one, right." He whispered.

She stared at him for a while without saying anything. Her silence only worried him more.

"Say something." He pleaded.

"What do you want me to say ? That, yes, probably, you are ?"

He didn't answer.

"I'm not your freaking psychologist Frost," she sighed, "Talk to someone who may actually care about that."

She took flight and only gave him one last glance before vanishing in the wood.

* * *

 _North's POV_

Months after that fateful Easter, Jack came to the Workshop one day. His eyes kept wandering everywhere, and when North met him it didn't seem like he was really there. But Jack had something on his mind and wouldn't leave without an answer.

"How did you became a spirit ?"

So North started his tale of Russia, bandits, fights and adventures, and while Jack revealed himself to be a great audience, North couldn't help but wonder at the vacant look he sometimes wore.

He wanted to ask him why he wanted to know. Not that it bothered him, but Jack had never asked more whenever they mentioned their past life at meetings. So why now ?

But Jack decided to leave soon after, just stopping for a second before he jumped out of the window to give North a small smile that left him frozen in place.

" _His face is the one of Death."_

* * *

 ** _I know some people make him bleed, but as he had drown in a cold lake, for me his body is dead and frozen._**


	7. Jack On Ice - Jack & Burgess Kids

_**sparklehannah : Thank you again ! And as for the Guardians discovering Jack's past, well for now they'll still get tiny bits now and then. I'm currently writing a OS when they get to see more, but I still don't know if it will be the big reveal. It will happen someday for sure, but I'm sorry to disappoint you, it won't be soon x)**_

 **Timeline : Early 2016**  
 **Characters : Jack & Burgess Kids**  
 **Words : 1156**

* * *

He took a look outside and frowned when he saw the water pouring from the sky.

Honestly, he would have gladly make it into a snowday but the rain spirits were still sore from the little stunt he pulled last week. If he made another unplanned snowstorm in the States again this month, Mother Nature was going to scold him hard at the next Council. Something he really wanted to avoid if possible.

Seriously, this woman was too scary for her own good.

"Yes ! We won again !" Monty's shout broke his musing.

Unable to play outside, the children decided to have a video games gathering and begged Jack to drop by. They didn't want to miss an opportunity to rub his disastrous gaming skills in his face, the little brats.

"Let's do a re-match ! I'm going to beat you this time !" Jamie said fervently.

"In your dreams !"

"Pippa, can you play for us ? You're good at this stuff. " Caleb asked the last member of their team.

But Pippa wasn't listening. Sprawled on Jamie's bed with Cupcake, the girls were giggling like madness at whatever was on their phone.

"Did you see that ! It was amazing ! Oh... just look at them, they're soooo cute !"

"Pippa !"

"Shush, I'm busy !" She replied without even looking at them.

Claude tried to take a look but Cupcake covered it before he could see anything.

"What are you watching ?" He asked with a frown on his face.

The girls blushed a little and started to giggle again. By now, everyone was confused.

Jamie sighed and gave up on discovering whatever was keeping the attention of his friends.

"Don't bother, I guess it's just boring girl things." He pulled a face that made Jack laugh. Yougsters these days.

The boys resumed their gamecand and this time Jack watched attentively. If he was going to beat them one day and show them what he was really made of, he should start to learn from the best.

He was distracted again after a while by Pippa. They had stopped watching their phone and were now exchanging excited looks.

"Jack, you're the Spirit of Winter, right ? "

"Duh, who else can make snowstorms like that ? " He smirked arrogantly.

"You've been for a while, right ? "

"Well, yes... " He trailed, unsure of what to make out of it.

"And you control ice, right ? "

"Yes... " Now, he absolutely didn't know where it was going.

She looked at Cupcake, a wide smile broading her face.

"Jack, do you know how to ice skate ? "

* * *

If anyone asked him later, Jack would say he acted like a responsible Guardian and tried to temper the kids. In reality, once the girls had made the suggestion and the boys jumped on their trail, Jack immediately agreed. He was getting restless and was in dire need of some fun.

That's how he found himself freezing deep puddles, once the awaited lull finally came, with the kids screaming in excitement by his sides.

He could have gone to his pond, he knew people already used it before, but he swore to himself to never let anyone skate there again.

Once he finished, the kids ran to the ice... and fell. He laughed at their contorted faces.

"Well, that was a good entrance."

Jamie got up with a pout on his face.

"We don't have ice skates !"

Jack just shrugged.

"That would kill the fun."

The others followed him, and this time they took a slower approach. Soon, laughter was heard. Jack swung between helping them and freezing more some part of the ice, causing Monty and Caleb to fall on their butts.

They spent a good time there, pushing each other, trying to catch Jack, without success of course, and falling more than once.

But Cupcake and Pippa didn't forget why they were really here.

"Jack ! Jack ! Please, teach us !" It was like a signal. Soon enough, the six of them were pleading him.

"Yes, I promised I'll do it. " He sighed.

He quickly made ice blades under their shoes. He was glad none of their parents were there, as for sure the lack of real skates would make them scream in outrage.

"Okay, come here."

With hesitant steps, the kids slided to him. He couldn't help but snort at the way they were gripping each other like their life depended on it.

He took time to explain the basics and then let them experiment on their own for a while.

He knew he shouldn't have expected any miracles, bt he was still disappointed by their utter failure.

Caleb and Claude were unsurpinsigly sprawled over each other, and Monty had fallen again, dragging Pippa wih him. Only Cupcake was more or less managing to stay on her feet.

He hopefully glanced at the last kid only to be graced by the sight of Jamie's butt facing the sky.

"You disappoint me."

Jamie got up and scowled. "Not my fault you suck at teaching !"

"My teaching is great, thanks. It's you that suck at it. Honestly, I don't understand, it's just so easy !"

"Oh really, show us then !"

Jack raised an amused eyebrow. Were they really challenging _him_ ? The Spirit of _Winter_?

Their defiant look only confirmed it.

"If that's so, what do you want me to do exactly ?"

"The Triple Loosh !"

"It's Triple _Lutz,_ Jamie !" Pippa growled.

"Yeah, _that_ !"

With a smirk on his face, Jack made ice blades under his bare feets. He then skated to center of their home-made ring and, effortlessly, did a perfect triple lutz.

They applauded and shouted loudly. To his most pleasure, they had given up all defiance and were now watching him with gaping mouths.

"Do it again !"

So he did.

He skated until dusk under the children's amazed eyes. At some point, he forgot about their suggestions and just followed his instincts. Years and years of watching skaters had Jack perfecting all their techniques. Axel, Lutz, Salchow, Toe Loop... he could do all of them, wether it be in double, triple, quadruple or even quintuple jump when the wind helped him a little. He even added a few personal additions.

The freedom he felt, coupled with the adrenaline, was certainly the most wonderful feeling in the world. He slided smoothly on the ice. It was too easy, really, how he could control it at his will, how he could become _one_ with it.

A death drop and a dozen of spins later, he finally stopped.

He was barely aware of the loud cheers, he didn't even feel the embarassment he usually felt when someone caught him in the act.

It had been a long time since he let himself lose like this.

He should do it more often.

* * *

 _ **Just a little heartwarming one-shot, not important for the general set-up but I thought it would be a good idea to show some fun moments with the kids. And well, I had the idea of Jack ice skating for a while, and couldn't help myself but use Yuri On Ice, sorry ^^**_


	8. Conflict of Interest - Guardians

_**sparklehannah : I just can't decide on how to go about it, I want it to be revealed but for now I don't how to write a different way than what has been done already. The video game bit totally came out of nowhere, but I thought "Hey, why not ? That's something he could do" so I kept it. Thank you again 3**_

 ** _I had a hard time deciding wether or not to I should post this one as I'm not really satisfied with it. I promise, the better ones are coming soon._ **

**Timeline : between 2013 and 2015**  
 **Characters : Guardians  
Words : 1644**

* * *

"I told ya North ! The kid learns nothin' !"

Bunny's shouts were the first things Tooth heard when she landed on the North Pole. Frowning, she went to the Globe Room where North and Bunny were facing each other. Sandy was hovering around them, making sand pictures to participate in the conversation but as usual none were giving him attention.

"Bunny ?" She asked hesitantly. "What's the problem ?"

At once, he furiously turned over and pointed a finger at the window where Jack was sitting by, without a care in the world.

"The problem ? _He_ 's the problem !"

For what felt like the millionth time, Jack let out a sigh.

"I already told you Bunny, the Groundhog-"

"I don't care about the Groundhog !" he then looked at Tooth, "This irresponsible, disrespectful, arrogant and stupid brat thought it would be a good idea to make snow on Easter Day !"

Tooth stared at Jack with wide eyes, begging to tell her it was a joke and he hadn't really done that, but he avoided her eyes.

"Bunny, Bunny, calm down my friend." North tried to temper, but Bunnymund sent him a glare so harsh he backed down instantly.

"I _won't_ , not until he at least apologizes."

Finally having enough, Jack got up.

"It's _April_ in the _northern_ hemisphere Bunny ! What did you expect ?" he was totally exasperated now, "Look, I'm _sorry,_ really. But I didn't have a choice ! The Groundhog _kindly_ reminded me I should give some snow in Italy Sector 5, so I did. You know very well seasons don't end on the official dates !"

But it did nothing to calm him down, Jack was sure it even angered him more.

"Ya still could have done it another day !" Technically, he _could_ have. It would have put him behind schedule, but it wouldn't have been impossible. And he realized now that _maybe_ he should have.

His musing should have been seen on his face because Bunny flared up again.

"Crickey, after the whole fiasco last year I thought you'd be a little more serious ! Easter last for _one_ day, is it too much to ask for or isn't it as important as Winter ?"

No one said anything for a while as Jack made a point to look everywhere but at them. Hearing Bunny talk about last Easter hurt way more than he thought it would.

Both parties had apologized, but there was still some tension in the air. It would certainly take time before either Jack or Bunny could talk about it freely. Especially if they kept clashing.

"Bunny, stop it now." Tooth's voice was harsh, and let no room for argument.

But Bunny still had his eyes fixed on Jack.

"Not until he answers."

Silence.

Sandy and North exchanged anxious looks.

"I don't."

Everyone was surprised when Jack's soft voice was heard.

"I don't think, Easter isn't important. I know very well what terrible consequences it could lead to if it was ruined. But you have to understand my job is important too, that sometimes I must do things that don't please you, but still do because a balance must be kept."

Bunny huffed but didn't say anything else, thankfully.

Sandy was frowning however and Jack could clearly see the way North and Tooth bit their lips to keep them from arguing. He gritted his teeth and looked outside the window.

* * *

The second time it happened had been on Christmas Day. For the past years, the Guardians had tried to see each other every few months. Even if they tried to not isolate themselves, their jobs tended to keep them busy all the year, leaving little room to spend time together.

When Jack flew to the North Pole, he was surprised to see he wasn't the last one arrived. It was hours past midday, and by now North should already have completed his trip.

As usual when Winter came around, Tooth and Bunny were sitting close to the fireplace. Jack however made a point to take the farthest couch from the flames.

Sandy joyfully tagged along and started to make a conversation with his sand pictures.

 _Slovakia, a child sleeping, sand that came out of her mind, a mini-jack._

"A girl in Slovakia… dreamt… of me ?" He asked unsure and trying to not get his hopes up.

But Sandy nodded forcefully.

Jack sent him a beaming smile and was going to thank him for telling him when they heard a commotion.

"Long time no see my friend !" Nicholas St North, still covered in snow, announced himself with a booming voice.

"North ! What happened !" Tooth screamed at once.

That was when Jack noticed the cuts lingering North's face and his ragged clothes. He could understand Tooth's shock, North being a spirit, his wounds should have already healed, unless it was caused by powerful magic.

"Do not worry Toothy, it will soon disappear."

"Who did that ?" By the way he took a fighting stance, Bunny also realized that these injuries weren't caused by a common occurrence.

Jack and Sandy came closer to take a better look at his wounds. Thankfully, some of them were already fading into scars, but there was still bloodied gashes on his arms that will certainly take a few hours to heal.

"Some sprites in Canada. The reindeers were thirsty, so we stopped at a lake. Little nasty things shot shard of ice at us." He waved a hand like it was nothing to him.

"How many were they ?" Bunny asked harshly, "Ya may be old, and don't look at me like that North ya _know_ it's true, but yer a powerful spirit, they shouldn't have done so much damage." Jack looked at North curiously. Bunny had a point there, North was one of the most powerful Moon spirits, even if the sprites were strong stuff, they _couldn't_ have hurt him like this in any normal circumstance.

North seemed really uncomfortable under their scrutinizing gazes.

"Well… You see… I came across my old friend Vladimir and… hum… He may have given me some liquor to, you know, hold on the night ?"

All of them sighed at once. Of course.

"What would people say if they knew Santa Claus was giving presents while _drunk_. Talk 'bout a Guardian." Bunny mumbled, and Jack could only snort in amusement.

"Oy Sandy ! It hurts !" North exclaimed while rubbing his head. By the cross look on Sandy face, no doubt he didn't agree with North's way of coping with his work.

"But it still doesn't sort out the problem North." Tooth's comment reminded everyone of the situation.

"I told you, do not worry. They will remember the taste of my babies for centuries !" He exclaimed by touching his faithful swords.

All the other Guardians laughed at the comment, but Jack had other things on his mind.

"You didn't hurt them too much, right ?"

Bunny turned on him at once.

"Hurt _them_ ? Are ya _serious_ ? They attacked North ! He's a Guardian ! Mother Nature signed the non-aggression pact with MiM ! They shouldn't have done that !" He took a pause for a second before looking at North. "I know ya fought them in the end, but they went too far this time. It wasn't self-defense. They should pay." He said in a firm tone.

To Jack's horror, North nodded and Tooth and Sandy agreed with him.

"No you can't !" Jack shouted, panicked.

"What's _wrong_ with ya ? They broke the pact !" Bunny asked furiously.

"But they're _sprites_ ! You know very well what that means Bunny !" He retorted strongly. "They're defined by their instincts ! Even if they respond to Mother Nature, they don't care about our laws ! North must have stepped on their territory, and they felt threatened. You _can't_ blame them for protecting their tribe !"

For a moment, Jack thought Bunny was going to punch him. He could feel the anger radiating out off him.

"But Jack, they hurt North…" Tooth tried to reason him. "Why are you defending them ?"

Honestly, he didn't really know. Usually he didn't care much about the sprites' whereabouts, and he never prevented himself from using his powers the rare times they attacked him. But maybe because they were _ice_ sprites, _his_ sprites in a way, the idea of the Guardians hurting them didn't please him at all.

"I know Tooth" Jack closed his eyes. Indeed, he didn't like that statement at all, and he would be lying if he said a part of him didn't want revenge. "I'm not really defending them, but it wouldn't do us any good if we fight them. Mother Nature wouldn't like that." He said flatly.

"I don't care about Mother Nature !" Bunny shouted loudly.

" _Yes_ you care, believe me." Jack replied without breaking eye contact.

He tried to form a solution quickly in his mind so each party wouldn't be in a bad posture in the end.

"Listen, I'll make them understand they shouldn't have attacked a Guardian, and believe me I can be pretty convincing when I want to be. If, and _only_ if, it doesn't work, then _I_ 'll talk to Mother Nature."

They nodded reluctantly.

Jack let out a relieved sigh but didn't let his mind put itself to rest.

* * *

Jack knew from the start that one day or another his two alliegeances would clash. There wasn't any other way, his roles had different purpose and fulfilling one could led to a conflict with the other. He wished to protect children from the botton of his heart, but he knew very well that sometimes he couldn't prevent catastrophies. No matter how much he wanted to.

He just hoped he wouldn't screw up too much one day.

* * *

 _ **The end is left open on purpose, I have another idea, but as it conflicts more with the canon I still don't know if I'll ever write it.**_


	9. Words of Truth - Jack & Bunny

_**AyameKitsune : I sent you an PM to answer you, I don't know if you saw it :) But thank you still**_

 _ **Hey ! This time we get back to Jack and Bunny ! Beforehand, you have to know that I didn't read the Guardians of Childhood series, and even if I gathered some infos from the wikia, I'm not completely following the backstories Willian Joyce set up for the Guardians.**_

 **Timeline : 2016**  
 **Characters : Jack & Bunny**  
 **Words : 1088**

* * *

Bunny wished more than anything that his friends hadn't left him alone with the little hellion, then he wouldn't have to put up with it.

"Stop it Frost, it's getting ridiculous," he said, gritting his teeth.

"Stop what ?" Came the innocent question, but Bunny was having none of it.

"You've been starin' at me for a while now, it's creepy."

"I'm not staring, I'm thinking."

Bunny couldn't hold the snort that came from his mouth. He then laid back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at Jack. The kid didn't seem even phased.

"You ? Thinkin' ? And about what may I ask ?"

Frost was frowning so much Bunny was sure he would get wrinkles.

"I was wondering how something so cute could turn into something like… _this_ !" He whined.

Bunny almost spat the tea he was drinking. Surely, the kid wasn't talking about-

"I mean, look at you !" Frost had gotten up and was now making wild hand gesture, "How can you be so tiny, so cute and just so _fluffy_... and then POOF ! You're the kangaroo on high heels again !"

Bunny closed his eyes and tried his best to resist the urge to strangle Frost to death right then. " _Be nice,"_ Tooth has said, " _He just wants to provoke you. He doesn't really mean it. Don't jump."_ Easy to say when she wasn't the one facing the devil.

"Shut up Frost, just shut up."

But his smirk was still in place and Bunny would have done anything to whelp it out of his face.

"I just have one question, though," he was perched on the top of his staff and was staring straight at Bunny, "Why did you turn into that ? Is it your original form ? Before you became a guardian ?"

Frost may have tilt his head innocently, but Bunny wasn't fooled, he knew the brat was waiting for the opportunity to get his hands on compromising information.

"I won't answer that."

"Oh please Bunny !" he whined, "Besides, we're co-workers now ! I kinda deserve to know !"

"Like I care !" He scowled.

"Too bad then, I guess I'll just have to ask North, he _did_ say he had some nice stories about your early years."

Bunny grasped the hoodie before Frost could make a run to North. There was no way he would let him share these tales to the snowcone.

"Fine, ya won." He sighed while Frost sent him a smug look. "This is more or less an… alternate form."

"Alternate ?"

"Yeah, we Pookas used to turn into little rabbit to hide from humans. When I lose a lot amount of magical power, or this case believers, I regress to this size and can't transform anymore."

"Wait. So you mean you can turn into it at anytime ?" Frost asked eagerly.

Bunny sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Yeah."

When he saw Frost's eyes sparkle, he knew he should just have shut up.

"No." He said firmly.

"But-"

"I know very well what ya were goin' to say, and my answer is the same : I won't change."

"Come on ! Just this once !" He begged.

"No."

"Please-"

"No !" Bunny shouted.

Frost pouted but he couldn't care less. He would never return to the size of a domestic rabbit if he could prevent it.

The kid sighed and went to the other side of the room to freeze the stairs the elves were climbing on. Bunny shot him an annoyed look but didn't comment on it. At least it wasn't him he was bugging anymore.

"Hey kangaroo, can I ask you something ?"

Bunny just sighed.

"Fire away."

But Frost didn't reply. By the way he was shifting on his feet, it seemed like he was pondering on how to say what was on his mind, or if he even should say it at all.

"Did it already happened ? Before Easter '12 I mean." He tried to keep a nonchalant voice, but by the way he was avoiding Bunny's look he knew something was up. What however, was another question.

"Once."

"Was it in 1968 ?" He asked softly.

Bunny stared at him, but Jack was keeping his face emotionless. It was so hard sometimes, to know what he was thinking, he always made a point to hide any negative feelings. It annoyed Bunny greatly, how could he deal with people if they weren't completely honest ?

His rubbed a paw in his fur and frowned. He could guess more or less where it was going, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"No, it was way back then. When belief wasn't stable enough," he paused for a second, "But I must say '68 did a good number on me."

As much as he was ready to make some effort, he would never let this one go, and made sure the other get it whenever he could.

Frost didn't reply, but now that the cat was out of the bag, Bunny wasn't going to let it go.

"I just want to know, why did you do it ?"

"I already told you, I didn't _mean_ to !" Jack explained for what felt like the millionth time, "Seriously, can't you move forward ? It's been what ? Forty-eight years now ?"

"Move forward ?! Ya ruined Easter Day for thousand of children ! And ya hurt many people too !" He screamed angrily.

"I know, I know !" Frost shouted with as much force, "I regret it enough as it is, I hated myself for _years_ afterwards ! I don't need you to add more fuel ! I lost control, okay ? It was a mistake, like you never had done one before !"

Bunny held his gaze for a while, refusing to back down. Frost had a point however, he, too, had made some mistakes in the past. Things he regreted, no matter how much time had passed.

He sighed. He couldn't forgive him so easily, but he would try.

There was however something that was still bugging him.

"Why did you lose control ?"

By the surprised look on his face, Frost wasn't expecting this question at all. But there was something else too, something that Bunny couldn't really identify and put into words. Was it embarrassment ? Fear ?

He only gave him a small smile in answer before running to the level below to catch up to the other Guardians, leaving Bunny to wonder about it.


	10. Where the Heart Is - Jack & Tooth

_**AyameKitsune : Thank you for your support !**_

 _ **sparklehannah : Did I already tell you how much I love you reviews ? Seriously, they always make my day.  
I just love writing about Jack and Bunny's interactions, there are so much things between them and so many feelings to exploit.  
I'm glad you haven't seen '68 handled like this, I try to change the way to go about the common themes you'll always find in Post-movies fic.  
The truth about Jack losing control is actually kinda linked to the last bit of Conflict of Interest that I didn't write. For now, I still don't know how to go about it while still keeping the essence of ROTG, but I'll find how one day. **_

_**Today will be a double-update again, it wouldn't have been fair post these way too short chapters alone.**_

 **Timeline : 2013**  
 **Characters : Jack & Tooth**  
 **Words : 450**

* * *

"Where is your home, Jack ?" She asked one day.

He looked surprised at her question. Like it was a silly wondering and the answer was obvious.

"Why would I need a home Tooth ?" It hurt, hearing his innocent tone, like he didn't saw what the problem was.

" _So you can have a place on your own, where you can rest and meet your friends."_ She wanted to say. But she realized that his three hundred years in solitude didn't grant him with people he could be closed to.

"I guess Burgess and Antarctica can be considered as my homes… I always go there when I'm not working or playing with kids."

She knew he said that with the sole reason to comfort her. Her distress must have been seen on her face. But it only made her feel worse.

 _That's not a home, Jack._

"But don't you want anything on your own ? Like here, Bunny's Warren, Sandy's Castle or North's Workshop ?" She was aware she was talking in a desperate voice, but she needed him to understand.

He just shrugged.

"I'm a Seasonal Tooth, I'm always on the move. And honestly, it's more fun to find new places to rest."

"But Kore has one !" She retorted.

"Yes, but even when she's not there, there are always many plants and animals. Even sprites sometimes. Her house is always full of people." He tried to keep a nonchalant voice, but Tooth clearly saw the pain through his words.

And then she understood, that for someone like Jack, who was always alone, returning to an empty home would only hurt more.

The guilt was there, eating her from the inside. It has been long since she felt so ashamed.

"But now you can go to ours if you want to… We wouldn't mind." She said with a soft voice, vowing to herself to never let him feel lonely ever again.

Jack only shook his head and let a small smile grace his lips.

"I need to be outside Tooth, to live in my element." He paused for a second, and then his smile broadened. "But thank you, anyway."

He left shortly afterwards, smile still in place, but she didn't miss the lingering look he gave her.

She understood his point of course, nature was part of him, he needed it. It still wasn't right, however.

She wanted to reach him, show him the love he deserved, but she knew he would only brush her off. It was too soon, he wasn't ready yet. One day, everything would be better.

She just hoped she wasn't deluding herself.


	11. Kisses From Heaven

_**Sorry for the cheesy title, again.**_

 **Timeline : Unknown**  
 **Words : 520**

* * *

If there was such a thing as perfection, it would certainly be snowflakes. While he didn't have to make each one, he like to carve some of them once in a while. It took great precision and extreme concentration, but it was worth the beauty resulting.

He opened his palm and let his masterpiece fly in the sky.

Sometimes, he woud make a snowflake and send it to passers-by, just to see the their genious surprise when it landed on their nose. For the children, he would make a snowball and throw it right at them, even if they couldn't see who send it.

It was always these little things, their laughs, their smiles, that filled his heart.

He smiled sadly at the thought and flew away to perch himself on an eletric line. He froze the other ones with the point of his staff and let his gaze wander on the streets below.

It was late, just a few people were there. Noses muffled in their scarfs, hands sunk into the pockets, they were hurrying to get home, or maybe to a pub, he didn't know. On a deserted street, he could spot a woman wrapped up in her ragged coat. From the way she was flattened against the wall, she was trying to protect herself from the snow.

Jack felt a pang in his heart. From hundreds years, his powers had made casualties, and as much as he wanted to help them, he couldn't really do anything to make it better. He was first and foremost the Spirit of Winter, he was forever bond to his season, even if it brought tragic consequences.

It didn't prevent him from drowning in self-guit every time he thought about it, however. Seeing it directly only made it worse.

He got down and approached slowly, but it was pointless. Even if he was noisy, she would never look up at him. Jack sighed. He wished he could talk and get to know her. Maybe her life hadn't be as fascinating as others, but everyone had a story to tell.

With a movement from his staff, he lowered the snowstorm. That was the least he could do.

She didn't seem to notice, her face hidden behind the coat in a vain attempt to keep herself warm.

Jack pondered for a moment before making a quick decision. He gathered snowflakes to form a dog and then used his magic to make it alive. Led by his staff, the snowdog walked around the woman and nudged her. She jumped by surprise and widened her eyes. From the small wrinckles around them and the grizzled hair, she seemed to be around fifty. How did she come to live in the streets, Jack would unfortunately never know.

Shaking, she stretched her hand and put it on the dog's nose. The creature then moved closer and rested upon her body.

Jack smiled a little and gave it another burst of magic before taking flight. He couldn't stay any longer, which meant the snowdog would melt before dawn, but it was enough to keep her company through the night.


	12. Little Big Brother - Jack & Bunny

_**sparklehannah : I sent you an PM as you logged with your account last time ;)**_

 _ **This week we meet with Jack and Bunny again ! It's one of the first OS I wrote for this fic, so don't be surprised if the writing style isn't the best by the way.**_

 **Timeline : October 2017**  
 **Characters : Jack & Bunny**  
 **Words : 1075**

* * *

Jack looked into amazement. He may have come here only once, but it was as colorful as the last time. The Warren was really wonderful.

"What 're ya doin' here ?!" An angry voice shouted.

With a wide grin on his face, Jack turned over.

"Hi Bunny ! How you've been ?"

"How did ya came here ?" Jack bit his cheeks hard in order to not laugh.

"North. He gave me a snowglobe when I said it's been awhile since I saw you."

Bunny muttered something about irresponsibility but Jack didn't catch more.

"Well, now that ya saw me, ya can get out !" He grunted.

Jack pouted.

"Oh please, let me have one look at least ! I won't do anything I swear !"

"Don't ya have work to do ?" Bunny asked with skepticism.

"It's Fall, I'm not really needed." He shrugged.

Bunny stared at him for a while but finally sighed.

" 'Kay, ya can stay." He added however before Jack took off, "But don't get in my way !"

Jack smiled widely and flew to the rivers. There were no eggs to be painted this time, but they were as beautiful as always, full of different colors. On the grass, ants were harvesting food, while insects were foraging the glowing flowers. He could even hear birds singing.

The Warren was so full of life.

A sudden thought struck him.

"Hey Cottontail !" He called.

Grumbling, the rabbit appeared at the edge of the hill.

"What do ya want ?"

"What are you doing here by the way ?"

"Are ya stupid ?"

"Duh, there's a reason I asked. I understand you get ready for Easter, but you can't seriously do that _all_ year !"

"Come here."

He was surprised at the sharpness of his tone, but followed him nonetheless.

Bunny led him to a cave at the end of the Warren. He pushed aside the branches that were guarding the entrance and let Jack have a look.

There were thousands, no, _millions_ eggs, smaller than the ones he saw at Easter '12.

"So, you're growing eggs."

"Of course I am, ya seriously didn't think they were from animals."

Jack frowned at his slightly disdainful tone.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot _eggs_ were growing on trees."

" _Magical_ eggs, Frostbite. They can't rot. I would explain how it works but I think it's a little complicated for ya. And no, they don't grow on _trees_."

"Hey !" He took offense at the jibe. "I'm not stupid !"

"Really ? I thought so for a moment."

Jack glared at him. He would have gladly retorted something vicious but their current topic still intrigued him.

"So, you're growing eggs, _all year_ ?"

" _Yes_. They're fragile, it's really difficult to raise them. Less than a half make it to Eater."

Jack nodded absently. Something had caught his eyes.

He could distinguish figures on the bottom wall. He flew over to get closer and realized they were rabbits, like Bunny.

"Bunny ? What's that ?" That was when he noticed his fellow Guardian had already come by his side. He was gazing at the painting with a longing look in his eyes.

"That's my family." He finally said softly.

Jack shouldn't be surprised, really. There was nothing strange for Bunny to have a family at some point in time, all of them came from somewhere after all.  
He just couldn't grasp the idea of his comrade being young enough to cuddle in his mother's arms.

He resumed his staring. There were eight of them, in different shades of grey and with different patterns on their furs, but Jack still noticed the similarities between them.  
It wasn't hard to understand that if the older two were his parents, the eight others must have been his brothers and sisters then.

"What happened to them ?" Because even if he was quite naive sometimes, he fully realized they couldn't still been alive.

"They were killed."

He didn't expect such finality in his tone.

Jack glanced at him, but Bunny was keeping his gaze ahead of him, straight at the picture. Jack wasn't sure he was really watching it.  
He opened his mouth to bring some comfort, but stopped before he could make out words. What would he said ? Being sorry couldn't bring back the dead.

He bit his lip nervously. He wanted to know more, how and why did it happen, but he didn't think it was very wise. Even in other circumstances, the Guardians rarely talked about their past.

"I had a sister." Even years later, he wouldn't know what possessed him to divulge this information at such a bad time. Right then, it was the only thing he could think of.

"Her name was Grace. She was five years younger than me. She was annoying alright, she was crying all the time when we were young, but I loved her. I wish... I wish I could have done more for her." He whispered the last part.

Bunny didn't answer, Jawk wasn't even sure he heard, but he still felt like a weight got off his shoulders.

"I was the youngest." Bunny finally said quietly after what felt like hours.

Jack looked up in surprise.

"The youngest ? Really ?"

"Yeah, Pookas lived for almost three centuries, so Isna, the oldest, was already thirty-two an' a mother herself when I was born. However, it didn't prevent all of us to be close together." He paused. "My mother was pregnant when… when it happened. I never got the chance to know my little siblin'."

Jack looked at his feet.

There was more to the story, of course, but for once he felt like he didn't want to know. It was extremely sad and he could never imagine the pain that Bunny must have been though.

He gesticulated for an instant.

"I think… I think you would have made a good big brother."

He didn't dare to look at Bunny next, but he swore he could still feel his gaze piercing his gaze. The silent seconds that followed wree deafening.

"Can you repeat that ?"

"You heard me alright." Jack gritted his teeth, his eyes away from the Pooka, and flew out of reach before Bunny could finally grasp what he just said.

He had never been so embarassed in his life.  
Didn't mean he regretted it, though.


	13. Danser sa vie - Jack & Cupcake

_**Thank you for all those who reviewed and followed/favorited the story !  
**_

 _ **Guest : Than you for your review and sorry for the thing with the interrogation mark. Call it French custom, we had to put an half-space between the last words and the exclamation/interrogation mark, my word processing program is actually formated this way.**_

 **Timeline : 2017**  
 **Characters : Jack & Cupcake**  
 **Words : 1242**

* * *

While Jamie was his first and favorite believer, Jack always made a point to spend some time alone with the others Burgess kids. He would sit for hours with Monty, relating all the historical events he remembered, he would watch Pippa skating when no one was there to witness her skills, he would play videogames with Claude for hours or be a voluntary guinea pig for Caleb's inventions - he still wondered why he accepted the last one.

But today, he was going to see Cupcake.

Cupcake was always special. She was the oldest of the bunch, being sixteen when all of them were fourteen or fifteen, and was always a little apart from the rest. When Jack came to see her, they wouldn't play like with the others, but they would talk for hours. He didn't mind really, because she was a smart and funny girl, she just needed someone to listen. And sometimes Jack needed one, too, even if it was a teenager.

He came on late Tuesday, like usual, but this time her window was closed. He frowned, because all the kids made a point to keep their windows open when they knew he was going to drop by.

But the stranger thing was that Cupcake was lying in her bed, unmoving and staring at the ceiling. Jack knocked to get her attention but she didn't budge. He tried again and froze the window for good mesure.

Cupcake raised her head, and Jack was surprised by the far away look in her eyes. He frowned and made a gesture for her to get the message and open the window. When she sighed, he became more worried.

She got up and walked slowly. By now, he was sure something wasn't right, she had always been overjoyed when he came.

He rushed into the room the second she let him in.

"So, what's up ?" He asked.

"Hello Jack."

He frowned, _again_.

He hovered over her and took the opportunity to create frost figures. Cupcake always liked unicorns, and he still could see some posters of them on her pink walls. One night, she told him that when she was little, she hoped a unicorn would take her to a magical world, where she would made wonderful friends and spent the happiest times of her life. She was friend with the others now, but she still find confort into the creatures.

Cupcake strenched her hand to touch the figures and let a soft smile grace her lips.

It was little, but it was still a start.

He sat by her side.

They said nothing for a while, pleased by the comfy silence. Jack was making ice creatures for Cupcake to play with, sometimes she would let a laugh escape and Jack would feel his heart burst.

"I had my audition today."

She was a dancer, and as surprising as it may sound, an amazing one at that. She had been dreaming to enter a great classical dancing school for years now, and worked really hard for it, but the last seven audition hadn't been successfull. And if he was going by her state, this one didn't have a better outcome.

"I made no mistake, I was totally in synch with the music. I've never danced so well in my life before ! This time, I was sure I was going to be picked ! It couldn't have been anything else !" He could hear her voice crack at the end and though for a second about giving her a hug. But three hundred years without physical contact made him a little wary.

"I heard them you know," she continued before he could answer, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was there and they were talking about me. They said I was good, but I couldn't make it. Because I am _too big_." She spat the last word with disgust.

Jack winced. Of all the things, it had to be it.

"Do you know how much I worked to slim my silhouette ?" She whispered.

Yes, Jack knew. For three years now, he had seen her monitoring all her meals, never eating something too greasy, not even allowing herself an ice cream in summer when the others stuffed their face with calories, running and dancing more and more everyday. For a while, he was even afraid she was going to develop an eating disorder.

Mother Nature just gave Cupcake a larger stature, and no matter how hard she worked, she would never get the small and slender figure most high level dancers had.

"I trained everyday for this ! I put all of my heart into my performance ! They saw it, but they didn't care because I don't reach their criteria !" She was sobbing now.

Jack was silent for a while. He knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to express it in a way she could understand his point.

"So what ? Who care about what they say ?"

Bad choice. She was now looking at him with furious eyes.

"I do care ! Because it's been my life's dream ! And now it's doesn't mean anything because I'm never going to reach it !"

Jack frowned for the millionth time today, at this rate he was going to get wrinckles and Bunny wouldn't let it go. Not that he really could, frozen forever at fourteen and all.

Why couldn't she see ?

"Who say you're never going to reach it ?"

"I didn't make it ! It's been the eighth time Jack !" She shouted at him like he was stupid. But really, she was the stupid one there.

"Who say you must get into one of this stupid schools to reach your dream ?"

She looked at him, totally lost. What was he blabbering about now ? Didn't he heard what she said ?

"I mean, I understand, you didn't get in, and you probably never would. Sorry to drop the news but let's face it. But, don't you have other possibilities ? I dunno, can't you... dance in the street, or post a video on the internet like all teenagers do nowadays ? Surely someone will spot your talent and will allow you to show the world. And why can't you do something else than classical dancing. I don't know about you, but I find it pretty boring with all the rules. Can't you dance something... funnier ?"

She didn't answer, so he continued.

"And think about it, when you'll be a world star dancer, you'll remove the stick in all these old guys' ass and show them who truly runs the world."

She stared in a complete silence for a long time. Then she bursted out laughing.

She laughed, she cried and then she was laughing so much she was crying.

Jack was totally lost.

"Oh Jack, thank you !"

He didn't registered she was hugging him until he felt her squeeze him to death.

"Hum... It's nothing, I guess ?"

She laughed harder.

The rest of the evening was mostly eventful, between strategies for the future and faces made to mock the judges who turned her down. He couldn't wait to see their reaction when they'll see her shine like the brightest star.

They would show the world girls aren't too big for dreaming.

* * *

 _ **A girl I knew in middle school had actually this problem. Discrimination based on body shape still exists in the dancing world, and eating disorders aren't unfortunately so uncommon. However, I wanted to show that there was always a silver lining, and who better than Jack to do it ?**_

 _ **The title comes from a French movie (**_ **Polina** _ **in English), it can roughly be translated to "Dance your life". I didn't watch it, though.**_


	14. Breakthrough - Guardians

_**Before you start reading, I have an annoucement. After the update NEXT WEEK, I will have published all my pre-written OS. What does it mean ? The story won't be abandoned, but the updates won't be regular either. I'll try to publish something once a month, but I don't promise anything. Not only my studies take most of my time, but I have other fanfic projects that I really want to write. So, I want to send a big thank you to everyone who read, commented and favorited this story, it was greatly appreciated !**_

 **Timeline : 2018**  
 **Characters : Guardians**  
 **Words : 1098**

* * *

It was restraining him, latching at his arms and legs to bring him deeper and deeper.

He tried to regain the surface with frantic movements, but the biting cold swathed him and soon enough he was too numb to move.

He couldn't resist the need for air any longer. He opened his mouth, but water only filled his lungs. Before he could fully realize, the liquid had already poisoned his body.

He couldn't hear anything.

He couldn't see anything.

" _Jack !"_

He opened his eyes. Tooth was looking at him with worry, her gaze wandering alongside his face, searching for any sign of pain.

"Are you alright ?"

He was breathing heavily.

It still surprised him how he kept this habit, even if it had been three centuries since he needed to do it.

"Hey ! What're ya two doin' up there ? Get down here !"

Meters below them, Bunny and North were waving their arms and hurrying them to jump off the cliff.

Jack glanced at the dark water, a lump forming in his throat.

For the first time since Easter '12, he wished he hadn't regain his memories. Then he wouldn't have to deal with this.

It was simple, he just had to push on his legs, take flight, let himself drop into the lake and control his powers enough to not freeze everything around him.

He couldn't do it.

"Sweet Tooth ?" He shook his head in a vain attempt to clear his mind and sent a reassuring smile at his fellow Guardian.

But Tooth didn't return it. She was still watching him like he might disappear in just a second.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She frowned, like she wasn't buying it at all.

They heard Bunny calling them again with an urging tone.

"Go on, I'll join Sandy."

"You sure ? You don't want to jump ?"

He sent a last look at the water below and turned around.

"Nah, I'll just freeze it once I touch it. I'm not sure Bunny would be too happy."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, furrowed one last time her eyebrows and finally jumped off the cliff.

Jack sighed, relieved, and flew to the grass where Sandy was sitting.

The little man had put one foot into the lake, letting the sand scatter in the waves. With fascination, Jack watched as all grains came together again once Sandy decided to remove his limb from the water.

"Doesn't it hurt ?" He asked with bewilderment.

The Guardian of Dreams smiled brightly and shook his head.

"Do you get wet, then ?"

Again, he shook his head.

He could retaliate, in a way. It had been a while since Jack himself had felt liquid water wetting his skin. It hadn't been a really nice experience either, the hotness of the onsen had almost burnt him. Thankfully, he cooled it down enough before it could do any big damage.

"Frostbite ! Why don't ya come there ? We're doin' a swimmin' contest. "

"Think a little, Kangaroo," Jack said playfully, "If I come you're going to be trapped in ice for hours."

"Don't play with me now Frost," Bunny scowled, "I know very well ya can control your icy powers if you want."

Jack laided back on his elbows and sent him an amused smirk.

"I don't really feel like controlling right now."

"You're just lazy !"

"Stop with the grouchy face Kangaroo, you'll end up like this forever," he straightened up and tilted his head on the side, "But seriously, it's hard enough as it is, I'm already controlling them. Kore won't be happy if I mess up her season."

Bunny shrugged so Jack took it as acceptance.

"If ya want. But then, care to explain why ya decided to come here if you can't get into the lake ?"

"Wrong. I _suggested_ you all should take some time off. North turned it into a full Guardian vacation, Sandy wanted to visit the Alps, Tooth agreed, you tagged along because North wouldn't let you do what you wanted otherwise and you all decided to stop here because you thought it was beautiful."

"Don't ya ?"

''Yes, but I'm a traveler Bunny, I see jaw-breaking landscapes everyday."

Bunny finally let it go and joined the others again.

Jack sighed and laid down on the grass. It was a nice day indeed, and was glad no human came.

He felt something tug his sleeve.

Sandy was peering at him with an intrigued look in his eyes.

 _Someone swimming, a cross, an interrogation mark._

He then pointed to the cliff where he was standing with Tooth just minutes ago.

Jack winced inwardly. Leave it to Sandy to put his observation skills to use in the worst moments.

"I know how to swim." The basics at least, in his human years, not many people knew enough to teach him correctly.

When Sandy tilted his head curiously he decided to add more. "I just don't like water very much."

 _A question mark._

Jack didn't answer. He let his gaze wander to the other Guardians. North and Bunny seemed to have entered a swimming race, with Tooth as the referee.

Should he really tell him ? Never once before had he felt the need to talk about it. And if the last few years had taught him anything, was that nothing good came on dwelling on past events.

He felt Sandy put a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't need to talk about it. It was his problem, the Guardians had nothing to do with it. They couldn't do anything anyway. As long as he didn't have to go in the water, he was fine.

He couldn't help but feel it however, the urge to spill everything. To tell Sandy about the skates, Grace, the pond, the ice that wasn't completely frozen, the cold, the fear, the desperation and above all the knowledge he wouldn't make it.

Before he could change his mind, he opened his mouth.

No sound came.

Again, he couldn't do it.

Jack sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

He then got up and sent an amused look at Sandy.

"Come on, I think they're bored without us."

Sandy watched him carefully but finally decided to follow him.

Jack flew to the others and before Bunny could spot him, he sent him a snowball in the shoulder.

"You're gonna pay for that !"

"Catch me if you can !"

Jack laughed loudly while fleeing Bunny's grasp.

Maybe he would tell them, one day.

* * *

 **This chapter should have actually been the one where everything comes into the light buuuuuuuuut my mind couldn't come with a good way to deliver it so, no. Moreover, the whole Jack-get-thrown-into-water-and-then-the-Guardians-discover-the-truth has be done many times now, it isn't funny anymore.**

 **But don't worry, one day they will get to it :)**


	15. Child, Don't Cry - Jack & Jamie

_**sparklehannah : I knew when writing it that you were gonna be excited. Sorry though, but I promise you will have your big-reveal-chapter someday ! As for Pitch, you're kinda reminding me to write something about him. I never really liked his character, but I know for the sake of the story that I should give him some light.**_

 _ **IF YOU HADN'T READ THE A/N I LEFT LAST CHAPTER PLEASE DO IT NOW. Like I said, it will be the last update in a while, but this fic won't be abandoned. Still, don't expect a chapter until Christmas break.**_

 _ **Warning, this one is full of drama. I can't say much without spoiling, but for the people who can be bothered by this, I had to say it.**_

 **Characters : Jack & Jamie**  
 **Timeline : 2065**  
 **Words : 1257**

* * *

The second he set a foot into the room, Jack had to resist the urge to flew out of the window he came from. He never liked this place, and this time would certainly not change his opinion.

He wrinkled his nose at the smell. It wasn't bad, per se, but it always made him uncomfortable. It brought back memories he would rather leave alone.

"It's been awhile, Jack."

He jumped at the raspy voice.

Slowly, he looked at the form lying in the bed. Jamie smiled at him, but Jack didn't return it.

It hurt, seeing him like this. In the last months he had lost so much weight, Jack wasn't even sure he would be able to support himself if he could get up.

Jamie wasn't very old, barely in his sixties, and had always led a healthy lifestyle. He should have been kept away from this.

But mortals were fragile, and a sickness would always bring them down in little time.

Life was unfair.

"Come here, please."

He flew closer to Jamie but still kept some distance. He had already chilled the air by his presence, and Jamie was pretty weak. He didn't need to have his condition worsening just because Jack went too close.

"You look good."

Words were stuck in his throat. He couldn't say the same about Jamie obviously, he looked worse than a corpse, but Jack didn't have the strength to make a better comment.

It was ironic, really, how he could always cheer people up in their daily lives but not when the times really counted.

"Do you know... what day is it tomorrow ?" Jamie asked softly.

Of course he knew.

"I would never forget." Jamie smiled at that, and Jack felt a little better.

How could he forgot the day his life changed for the better when, fifty-three years ago, a child saw him for the first time ? He still remembered the pure joy he felt when Jamie's wide brown eyes didn't pass him but actually _looked at him_. It was a moment that would forever be carved in his memory.

It hadn't been easy, the friendship between a growing human and a spirit forever frozen in his fourteen-years old body. They had fall outs, and more than once Jack believed he would never see him again, but in the end things always settled and their friendship only grew up from these phases.

A silence took place, Jack took advantage of the opportunity to observe his surroundings. The room wasn't as bare as he thought it would be. A flower bouquet was resting on the bedside table, full of roses. Some photos were there too, most of them about Jamie's family, his wife, two daughters and three grandchildren. But only one held his attention. It was old, certainly the older one, and representing a group of six teenagers covered in paint. The first five were huddled together, but a gap was separating Jamie from them.

"Do you remember this day ? When we... decided paintball was a good idea ?" He breathed out with difficulty.

"Yeah, Bunny complained for a few weeks afterwards because he couldn't get the paint off. The best times of my life."

They laughed together at the memory. It had been a good day indeed, one of the few times another Guardian went with him to play with the kids.

Feebly, Jamie traced the empty spot on the photo, a lingering look on his face.

"I wish... we could see you… maybe then the others would still be able to…"

Jack didn't think it would have change a thing, but he could still wonder.

It had hurt, when the others stop believing, but he had soon learnt it was a part of a Guardian's life. He was only more grateful that Jamie kept his belief.

Jamie closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he planted his gaze on Jack with all the strenght he could muster.

"I'm going to die soon."

The honest statement hurt more than the words themselves.

He knew it of course. If Death creeping into the city wasn't already an indication, then Jamie's appearance left no room for argument. It wasn't an eventuality anymore.

Jack had known it for weeks now, preparing himself for the innevitable outcome. But now that it was finally coming, that he could sense the Reaper waiting behind the door, the sudden realization that everything would be over soon ripped his heart in pieces.

He couldn't cry anymore, but his eyes still felt on fire.

Jamie smiled sadly, and maybe that was the worst.

"They're here, right ?"

Jack nodded, his throat to tight to talk, but he was shacking so much he wasn't sure Jamie saw.

Death's presence was becoming persistant, and Jack knew they were just waiting for him to leave before they could do what they were here for.

"Are they... nice ?"

It was so like Jamie to ask something like this, that despite the circumstances Jack couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Dunno, I never stuck around long enough to talk."

"Will I... be able to see them ?"

"Maybe." He whispered. Some did, others not. Even among spirits, few were those who could see the Reaper.

Jack was unfortunately one of them.

Jamie closed his eyes for a second and Jack swore he stopped breathing too. Fortunately, he opened them again after a few moments and fixed his dull gzae on his family's portrait.

"Can I... ask you a favour ?"

"Anything."

"Could you... could you look after them ?"

Jack squeezed his fists harder. The fact that Jamie felt the need to ask something so evident hurt way more than he thought it would.

"Always."

Jamie smiled, but his riddled eyes had already almost lost their light.

"You'll be good Jack, right ?"

He nodded.

"Tell the Guardians to take care, okay ?"

He nodded again.  
He didn't know what to say, nothing would soften the situation and every word that came across his mind seemed pretty ridiculous.

He took into Jamie's form. He was only skin and bones now, and he was so pale he could see all of his veins. It was clear the only links to life were the countless strings piercing his skin.

For the first time since he came out of the lake, Jack wanted to hug someone and never let go. But no matter how much he wished to, he was too numb to move.

"You'll be alright, Jack."

He felt a last surge of Belief rush into his body as Death came nearer, and then, everything was over.

He didn't budge. He didn't even registered the medics passing through him as they hurried into the room. He just kept staring at Jamie's still body, in the vain hope he would wake up soon like nothing happened, but even he knew it was just a foolish dream.

He left. He didn't want to see Jamie's family. He didn't want to see them screaming and sobbing over his covered body. He couldn't bear with it.

He flew out of the window and put a foot on the freshly-fallen snow. A storm was ragging, no doubt created by his internal turmoil.

He didn't appease it. Maybe it was foolish, but for once he wanted the world to feel as dead as he was inside. People would be pestering him about it later, but frankly he didn't care.

For now, he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

 **Depressing much, huh ?**

 **Actually, I had to change half of it, hence the delay. At first, Jack should have killed Jamie after he asked him to. But then I thought it wouldn't be really fair to ask your best friend to kill you knowing he would have your death on his conscience for eternity.**

 **This one will certainly get a sequel. And I left some things there and there that should get the chance to be developped.**

 **Big thank you for all those who read/reviewed/favorited and followed !**


	16. Candles - Jack & North

**_Hum... Hello ?_**

 ** _Okay, I really though the hiatus would only last a few months. But it turned out that it took me longer than I expected to complete my One Piece OS and then I didn't have inspiration for Crystal Tales. Honestly, I came up with this chapter unexpectedly only a few hours ago. _**

**I'm little ashamed for coming back with such a short drabble, but I thought it was better than nothing so here I am.**

 ** _But good news, now that I'm back in the ROTG you can expect more to come (for exemple, the sequel of the last chapter)._**

 ** _Timeline : 2100-ish  
_** ** _Words : 279 _**

* * *

_Don't get too close, it burns_

It took a while, but Jack understood.

The first one was unexpected and burned him deep. The absence left him lost and defenseless, with only the flames licking his body for company. He thought then, than nothing could hurt more.

Wrong. Each time that followed, an invisible iron mark was inked into his skin.

It would have been easy, to get rid of the smell of ash and burns like all the others and to return to his frozen world, where the brightest of light couldn't be seen.

But now that he tasted the warmth, he never wanted to let go.

* * *

More than once, North wanted to ask Jack why he was inflicting himself this. Why he kept on going, when all of them stopped when it became too much.

North knew all about the inferno. How the first burnt that cut your skin like a razor blade was only the foundation of many to come. How the gentle fire only became a blaze as the years passed.

He tried, still. He drapped his heart with dragon skin and kept on touching the lights, but even he had to gave up when it started to melt.

So what kept Jack, Sweet Young Jack, from doing the same ?

"Doesn't it hurt ?" he dared to whisper one day, when his comrade's smile seemed faded.

"Of course it does." The finality in his tone may have surprised him, North didn't miss the softness present in his eyes.

"So why ?"

And Jack gave him the sweetest smile he ever saw.

"I really missed the warmth."

It took a while, but North understood.

* * *

 _ **I'm not sure everyone understood I was talking about the pain when a child the Guardians became close to dies or either stops believing. I tried my hand at something different so please tell me about it.**_


	17. Chaos - Jack & Kore

_**Hello !**_

 _ **I thought it was time to write something more lighthearted, the past chapters have been quite bittersweet, and I have a feeling it won't change in the next ones. It's totally out of the blue, so I hope it won't be too weird.**_

 _ **sparklehannah : Hello my friend ! I must say I miss your reviews (but who's fault is that). I'm addicted to angst, what can I say ?**_

 **Words : 562**  
 **Characters : Jack & Kore **  
**Timeline : undefined **

* * *

In retrospect, Jack maybe shouldn't have done that. After all this time, he knew better than to mess with the other Seasonals, unless he wanted retribution that is.

It certainly would have prevented him from being in this situation at least.

"Care to explain why there's snow in my garden ?"

Jack smiled bashfully under Kore's glare.

"Sorry, it must have been... a mishap."

"A mishap ?" He flinched at her tone. High and loud, she was starting to lose control.

Bad news.

"Yeah, I didn't intend to mess with your garden," he scrached his head, "... it just happened."

By the way her nostrils flared and the sudden rise in temperature, it was the wrong thing to say.

"It just happened ?!" She screeched.

Jack had a second to duck before a vine ran through him.

"Wow Kore, I'm sorry okay !" He bent down before another one could behead him, "I was just passing through !"

"Then why my water's frozen ?!" This time he couldn't hold the wince of pain. Gosh, her voice was really grating on his ears now.

"Oh that," he flew higher to avoid the branches she sent him, " I didn't mean to at first, but then I saw your fountain and I just... couldn't help it."

For a moment, he thought she would call the Wind to give him the beating of his life, but to his utmost surprise, the attacks stopped in one go.

"You couldn't help it you say ?" Jack breathed a sigh of relief. She seemed to have a regain a sense of control, if her quiet tone was any indication.

"Yes." At that, he straightened up.

It may have sound surprising, but it was the strictest truth. When he saw her fountain, her majestuous water fountain, he had the sudden urge to froze it. No second thought, no worries.

"Fine." Jack looked up, not believeing his luck. Was she really going to drop it ? He knew she wasn't resentful, but still.

Kore had yet to move, she was watching him intensely, taking in his whole figure.

He had the unpleasant impression he was being undressed before her eyes.

"Next time, try to control yourself," long gone was the cold fury, she had regained her majestuous self ,"just because I'm not Aoife doesn't mean I'll always be so leniant."

Jack smiled in aknowledgement but didn't make any promise.

What could he say ? He _loved_ chaos.

* * *

At first, it was a way to get noticed. If he froze their windows and let the wind come into their homes, surrely someone was bound to see him.

Too bad it didn't work.

Still, now that he had tasted the freedom, he wanted to fully embrace it. An electric line there, a fountain next town, and next thing he knew he was bringing trouble to the whole world.

He always thought there was some beauty in wreacking havoc. Perfect order was bland and boring, a vast landscape made of snow with no mountain on the horizon.

It was death.

Some people would never appreciate the efforts he put to enlighten their winter nights, they would complain, swear and scream endlessly. It never detered him.

If people fell, he would laugh at them. If they laughed, then, he would laugh with them.

And who knew, maybe one day they would finally see him.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it, it's certainly not one of my best, but this will have to do the part. Please, don't hesitate to leave a review, it'd make my day.**_

 _ **I'm still brainstorming on the "Big Reveal" chapter, what a pain. I think I may have an idea, but it's certainly not what you expected.**_


End file.
